


Comfort

by ElektraDaredevil68



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Depression, F/F, Sadness, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 17:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18627598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElektraDaredevil68/pseuds/ElektraDaredevil68
Summary: A horrible situation will bring up monsters from the past. Will Leliana be enough?





	Comfort

They were lucky they could find a working tavern given the Blight and the Civil War ravaging Feralden. Alister and Jenny reserved rooms at the tavern for themselves and their fellow companions. After everyone was given their room keys, they were looking forward to eating a warm meal except for Jenny, who had been distant all day and just went to her room.

Jenny had been distant after she had come across a family of refugees who had been massacred except for a mother, who was fatally injured and holding her dead infant. She told them the massacre was committed by Feralden soldiers. They were meant to protect them but decided money was worth more than keeping their vows to the Maker. 

Leliana decided to follow her love and make sure she was safe. The door to Leliana and Jenny’s tavern room was locked. She could hear painful sobbing on the other side. Now Leliana was extremely worried about her love. Jenny’s mabari, named Princess, was whimpering and scratching at the door. She got her lock picking tools, she always kept on herself, to unlock the door. When the door was unlocked Leliana swiftly pushed through the door. The sight she saw horrified her to her core!

Jenny Cousland had red and puffy eyes. She was holding a bloody knife with one hand, and a vertical cut on her other wrist was bleeding. Leliana seeing the terrible wound on Jenny’s arm, rushed to her love to stop the bleeding, but Jenny held the dagger in a defensive mode. When Leliana started to open her mouth, Jenny started to yell while sobbing at her, “You don’t understand. How could you ever understand? I’ve lost everything; my family, friends, home, and loved ones. Just like those refugees. I should be dead. I want to be dead. I want to see my parents again.” 

Jenny dropped the knife on the floor. She moved her hands to face using her nails to claw into herself causing wounds that started to bleed. Her eyes grew wild, she was no longer looking at Leliana but at some distant place. Jenny than fell onto the floor making sounds that were a mixture of crying and screaming, she had become hysterical.

Leliana rushed to hers loves side. She moved Jenny’s head on her shoulder, wrapped her body around hers, and continued to say how she was here for her. Princess put her head on Jenny’s leg, softly whimpering. Leliana will not let her love face these demons alone.


End file.
